The Untold Story
by Mortycja
Summary: Kontynuacja You'll never be alone - akcja zaczyna się w kilka tygodni od zakończenia ostatniego rozdziału poprzedniego opowiadania i najprawdopodobniej wyprzedzi drugiego Thora i wyjaśni to, czego nie wyjaśnił film. Pojawią się też wątki wcześniejsze. Poza Thorem, mieszkańcami Asgardu, opowiadanie może zawierać śladowe ilości Thanosa. Na razie T, jeśli coś się zmieni to będzie M.
1. To co się wydarzy

_Wiem, że niektórzy za mną tęsknili. Mam nadzieję, że tęskniliście. Wiem, że od paru ładnych miesięcy nie dawałam o sobie znać, że nie publikowałam i nie słychać było nic o kontynuacji _**You'll never be alone**_, ale magisterka i praca zarobkowa, a także inne poza-internetowe sprawy nałożyły się mocno na kwestię mojego pisania i szlifowania nowej opowieści. _

_Ale teraz przerywam milczenie, przepraszam, że tak długie, i wracam do was z pierwszym rozdziałem kontynuacji historii waszej ukochanej pary. Wydarzenia jak zapisałam w opisie dzieją się kilka tygodni po 13. rozdziale _**You'll never be alone**_. _

_Starałam się, aby się wam spodobał. _

_Dedykuję wszystkim tym, którzy kibicowali Sygin i Lokiemu w poprzednim opowiadaniu. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabraknie im waszego dopingu i tutaj._

_Z góry przepraszam, że tak krótko._

* * *

- Narfi – szepnęła Sygin w ciemność, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Obudziła tym samym Lokiego. Spojrzał na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem świeżo przebudzonej osoby, aby po chwili posłać jej już w pełni przytomne zdumione spojrzenie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał łagodnie, siadając i obejmując czule Azynę.

Sygin nie odpowiedziała. Trwała w zamyśleniu, z półprzymkniętymi oczami. Nie wiedziała jak sformułować myśli, by przekazać, to co cisnęło się jej na usta, łagodnie. By nie zabrzmiało to przerażająco, jak brzmiało to w jej głowie. Przerażająco i pięknie za razem. Bała się jednak, jak przyjmie to Loki.

W końcu, po długiej chwili ciszy, w której słychać było tylko ich spokojne oddechy, Sygin zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć na pytanie ukochanego.

- Wszystko w porządku, Loki – szepnęła, odwracając się by spojrzeć w oczy ukochanego. – Wszystko w porządku – powtórzyła, jakby do siebie.

Wstała i podeszła do znajdującego się po drugiej stronie celi stołu. Nalała do dwóch pucharów złocistego, lekkiego asgardzkiego wina, lecz zanim zdążyła choćby się odwrócić, Loki był już przy niej. Delikatnie wyjął jej puchary z dłoni, by już po chwili całować jej szyję i chłodnymi dłońmi błądzić po jej ciele.

- Chyba potrzebujesz nieco motywacji – szepnął jej do ucha, przygryzając je nieznacznie – by wyznać mi prawdę.

Pieszczoty przybrały na intensywności, Sygin drżała pod dotykiem Lokiego, pod jego pocałunkami, ale uparcie milczała.

- Twój upór bardzo mi się podoba – przemówił ponownie, jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednio, ale Azynie zdało się, że wyczuła w jego głosie nutkę rozbawienia. I irytacji. – Wiesz dobrze, że moja cierpliwość też się kiedyś skończy – dodał z przekąsem – a kiedy się już skończy, będziesz żałowała, że nie powiedziałaś tego wcześniej.

Brzmiało to jak groźba. I z całą pewnością na swój pokręcony sposób było groźbą. Groźbą, jaką może wypowiedzieć ukochany mężczyzna, kiedy jednocześnie chce również w tym wszystkim zawrzeć obietnicę. Bardzo kuszącą obietnicę, Sygin musiała to przyznać. Tym bardziej kuszącą, że nie zamierzała dać mu tej satysfakcji i odpowiedzieć. A więc dalej uparcie milczała.

I nie, nie żałowała, choć kiedy już skończyli była zmęczona i obolała, ale także niesamowicie usatysfakcjonowana. I pewna, że Loki nie poruszy już tej nocy powodu jej nagłego poderwania się z imieniem Narfi na ustach, co pozwoli jej na odpowiednie ubranie w słowa znaczenia tego wszystkiego.

Loki, wsparty na ramieniu, gładził w zamyśleniu pukle rudych włosów okalające głowę Sygin niczym miedziana aureola. W końcu przerwał milczenie i zapytał:

- Zdradzisz mi wreszcie powód takiego nagłego poderwania się w środku nocy?

Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi, bo Azyna wciąż milczała jak zaklęta.

- Czy chodzi o twój seidr?

Sygin potwierdziła nieznacznym skinieniem głowy. Nie podobało się jej, że Loki drążył temat, ale nie miała zamiaru protestować. Zamierzała udzielić odpowiedzi na część pytań, by zaspokoić jego ciekawość, na tyle by dał jej choć chwilę na ubranie tego wszystkiego w słowa. Spodziewała się, że taka rozmowa kiedyś między nimi zajdzie, ale nie sądziła, że nastąpi to tak szybko, ani tak niespodziewanie.

- Czy stanie się coś złego?

- Nie – odparła prawie niesłyszalnie. – Wiesz przecież Loki, że seidr nie pokazuje samych złych rzeczy...

- ...ostatnio jednak w twoich wizjach nie było nic przyjemnego – wpadł jej w słowo.

- Seidr objawia to co się wydarzy, nie ważne czy dobre, czy złe – Sygin uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Pamiętasz przecież, że i wiele dobrego widziałam dzięki temu darowi – szepnęła miękko i uspokajająco, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów, opadający na twarz jej ukochanego – dzięki niemu wiedziałam, że żyjesz i dzięki niemu widziałam twój powrót... – urwała, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć dalej.

Przez twarz Lokiego przemknął grymas, zbyt krótki by Sygin mogła określić, czym dokładnie był, choć wydawało się jej, że stanowił mieszankę bólu, smutku i upokorzenia. Nie dziwiła się tą reakcją – wszak dla niego taki powrót do Asgardu był pełen bólu i upokorzenia, o smutku nie wspominając. Dla niej to były najszczęśliwsze chwile w życiu. Móc ujrzeć go znowu, na własne oczy, po roku (który zdawał się być wiecznością) nieobecności, to było szczęście nie do opisania. I choć przypłaciła je goryczą oglądania jego porażki i jego poniżenia, kiedy wraz z Thorem pojawili się na złomkach Bifrostu, nadal była szczęśliwa, bo powrócił do domu.

- Zatem widziałaś coś dobrego? – z ust Lokiego padło podchwytliwe pytanie.

Skinęła głową. Tak, to co zobaczyła, było dobre. Było dobre, mimo komplikacji, jakie wniesie w ich w miarę poukładane życie (jeśli poukładanym życiem można było nazwać ich obecną sytuację – Lokiego-więźnia i jej w roli dobrowolnej towarzyszki niewoli). I świadomość tego, co nadejdzie bardzo ją cieszyła, choć zdawała sobie również sprawę, że nie będzie łatwo i że szczęście okupi też wieloma łzami, ale taka była naturalna kolej rzeczy.

- Czy Odyn zmieni swoją decyzję? – dociekał dalej jej ukochany, wpatrując się intensywnie w jej oczy, jakby z nich chciał wyczytać więcej.

Pokręciła głową, wciąż milcząc. Wszechojciec był uparty i niewiele rzeczy mogło odmienić jego serce. I choć Frigga na pewno namawiała męża, by jeszcze raz przemyślał uwolnienie wyrodnego syna, to Sygin była pewna, że władca Asów długo nie zmieni swego wyroku. Z resztą po wyznaniu, jakie poczynił Loki przed kilkoma tygodniami, Azyna uznawała, że póki co znajdują się w dogodnej pozycji. Wiedziała, jaka groźba wisiała nad Lokim i sądziła, że głęboko w lochach Asgardu są bezpieczni. Wierzyła, że mają jeszcze czas, że minie jeszcze wiele lat, zanim potężny władca Innych zwróci się przeciwko Dziewięciu Krainom i upomni się o Tesseract.

- Powiedz zatem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi! – w głosie przybranego syna Odyna czuć było zniecierpliwienie i nutkę zdenerwowania.

Nie mogła już dłużej milczeć. Nie mogła też jednak wyznać mu całej prawdy. Nie mogła powiedzieć tego ot tak, bo to co chciała mu przekazać musiało zostać odpowiednio ubrane w słowa.

Jednak nie musiała nic mówić, bo Loki sam się zmitygował i przepraszającym tonem dodał:

- Sygin, wybacz, ta niepewność wzbudza we mnie strach. Boję się, że widziałaś jednak coś nieprzyjemnego w przyszłości i teraz nie chcesz mi wyjawić.

- Spokojnie. To co widziałam, nie należało do kategorii nieprzyjemnych wizji – wyznała, spoglądając Lokiemu głęboko w szare oczy. – To była dobra wizja, zwiastująca szczęście. Pozwól jednak, że wyznam ci to później, kiedy się już przebudzimy, bo jestem okropnie zmęczona. I nie powiem czyja to wina.

- Sama jesteś sobie winna uporem Sygin – zaśmiał się Loki, całując ukochaną czule w czoło.

Azyna położyła głowę na ramieniu ukochanego i zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w spokojny rytm jego serca. Powoli ogarniała ją senność, lecz zanim na dobre usnęła, usłyszała pytanie:

- Kim jest Narfi?

Uśmiechnęła się i wyszeptała najciszej jak potrafiła:

- Twoim synem – po czym zapadała w głęboki sen, którego nie zdołał przerwać zdumiony okrzyk Lokiego.

* * *

_Ps. Wiecie co najbardziej mnie motywuje do pisania i karmi wena :D_

_Swoją drogą __**Jousette**__ - trafiłaś, choć chyba już ci o tym mówiłam._


	2. Nie cieszysz się?

_Kochane moje, choć poprzedni rozdział spotkał się z nieco marnym odzewem (liczyłam na więcej moje drogie) z waszej strony, to mam dla was drugi rozdział tej historii. Dzisiaj nieco dłużej, choć wydaje mi się, że nadal zbyt krótko (a nie, czekajcie, wam będzie za krótko nawet jeśli wkleiłabym tutaj rozdział na sto stron), ale im dalej będziemy szli w las, tym dłuższe będą te rozdziały. _

_Tak jak mówiłam - w najbliższym czasie się przeprowadzam i będę odcięta od internetu na czas nieokreślony. Ale nie martwcie się - jak wrócę będę miała dla was kolejny trzeci już rozdział o porządnej długości. _

_Tymczasem radujcie się _

* * *

Sygin śniła o czarnowłosym chłopcu. Z początku myślała, że to Loki, bo bohater jej snu był bardzo do niego podobny. Ale kiedy spojrzała na jego twarz, zrozumiała, że się pomyliła. Bo choć chłopiec miał czarne włosy i siwe oczy spoglądające na nią i przez nią identycznym niemal wzrokiem jak Loki, to na pewno Lokim nie był. Świadczyły o tym usta i nos, tak podobne do jej nosa i ust. Zatem to był Narfi.

We śnie miał coś koło pięciu, może sześciu lat i biegał radośnie korytarzami Valhalli. Rozpoznała część pałacu zamieszkałą przez rodzinę panującą i dwór, chłopiec zaś wbiegł do komnaty zajmowanej przez Odyna i Friggę. Sygin weszła za nim i w tym momencie się obudziła.

Lokiego zastała pogrążonego w lekturze - jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by stwierdziła, że nie spał całą noc.

- Całą noc się zastanawiałem - powiedział nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki - czy się nie przesłyszałem.

Wiedziała, że chodzi mu o Narfiego i jej odpowiedź w tej sprawie. Pozwoliła mu jednak ponowić pytanie:

- Kim jest Narfi?

Odpowiedziała mu tym samym, co poprzedniego dnia:

- Twoim synem.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że...? - nie dokończył.

Tak, dokładnie to chciała mu powiedzieć.

- Tak, Loki, urodzę ci syna – mówiąc to spojrzała na ukochanego uważnie, badając jego reakcję.

Bardzo powoli zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na bok, po czym zakrył twarz dłońmi i chwilę tak trwał. Tak po prostu, w bezruchu i bez żadnego odgłosu. Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji. Nie oczekiwała co prawda wybuchu radości, ale kompletnie nie myślała się spotkać z takim osłupieniem.

Wkrótce jednak przetarł twarz dłońmi (czyżby nie chciał, by zobaczyła na jego twarzy ślady łez?) i wstał (książka zupełnie zapomniana uderzyła z głuchym dźwiękiem o podłogę), by zacząć krążyć po celi, zapewne intensywnie się zastanawiając. Sygin przypomniała się inna scena, niemalże identyczna. Tyle tylko, że wtedy była po drugiej stronie bariery.

Tym razem mogła do niego spokojnie podejść, objąć go i przytulić. Ale nie zrobiła tego. Chciała mu dać chwilę na zaakceptowanie tej wiadomości, na oswojenie się z myślą o dziecku. JEGO dziecku. ICH dziecku.

Kiedy jednak cisza przedłużała się, a Loki wciąż krążył po celi, zdecydowała się odezwać.

- Nie cieszysz się?

Na dźwięk tego pytania przystanął, zmierzył ją wzrokiem i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia. Wciąż krążył po celi, nerwowo i szybko przemierzając te kilkanaście kroków jej obwodu.

- Nie cieszysz się? – ponowiła pytanie, wstając z łóżka, by zastąpić mu drogę.

Nie odpowiedział, próbował ją wyminąć, ale złapała go za rękę.

- Nie cieszysz się? – zapytała, coraz bardziej poirytowana zachowaniem Lokiego.

- Nie – rzucił chłodno, ale nie próbował się oswobodzić. Nieco zrezygnowany przyciągnął Sygin do siebie i objął lekko, jakby bojąc się zrobić jej krzywdę. – Nie wiem, czy jest w tym powód do radości...

- Zostaniesz ojcem, Loki – szepnęła Azyna, smakując połączenie słów „Loki" i „ojciec" – to zawsze jest powód do radości.

Mężczyzna zadrżał (a może to był wyrywający się z piersi szloch?), odsunął od siebie ukochaną i przyjrzał się jej smutnym wzrokiem.

- Gdyby nie TO – wskazał ręką dookoła, nie trudno się było domyśleć, co gest miał oznaczać - uwierz mi, byłbym najszczęśliwszą osobą w Dziewięciu Królestwach i poza nimi. Teraz jednak nie mogę się cieszyć, nie gdy tkwię tutaj i spędzę tu resztę życia. Jak wyobrażasz sobie naszą przyszłość?!

Obszedł ukochaną, usiadł na skraju łoża i znów skrył twarz w dłoniach. Tym razem wiedziała, że płacze, z wściekłości i żalu. Z bezsilności. Z poczucia winy, bo obwiniał się, że przez niego ich syn nie zazna szczęścia. Ze smutku, bo wiedział, że powinien się cieszyć, ale nie mógł wzbudzić w sobie tego uczucia.

Sygin westchnęła ciężko i przysiadła obok Lokiego. Delikatnie musnęła palcami jego ramię. Milczała, bo układała w głowie to, co chciała powiedzieć. Wiele słów cisnęło się jej na usta, ale gdyby pozwoliła im popłynąć, byłyby tylko potokiem niezrozumiałych myśli, chaotycznym i niewiele znaczącym.

- Nie martw się, proszę – szepnęła, kiedy ułożyła sobie wszystko w głowie. Jednak gdy zaczęła mówić w jej umyśle pojawiła się pustka, myśli odpłynęły, cały porządek wypowiedzi zniknął – nie chciałam ci dołożyć zmartwień. Wszystko się ułoży – mówiła nieco naiwnym tonem – i choć na początku może być trudno, to sobie poradzimy. Wiem to.

Loki odwrócił się do Sygin – oczy miał zaczerwienione, ale suche.

- Jak mam się nie martwić, skoro jestem tutaj?! Jak mam cieszyć się myślą o naszym synu, skoro nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mi dane wziąć go na ręce?! Jak mam uwierzyć, że wszystko się ułoży, skoro Odyn może mi was odebrać?! Powiedz mi: jak sobie poradzimy, skoro dobrze wiesz, że lochy Valhalli to nie miejsce dla dziecka! JAK?! – ostatnie słowo wykrzyczał.

- Csiii – przyłożyła mu palec do ust uspokajającym gestem – csiii, Loki, spokojnie. Czuję tu – wskazała gestem na serce – że sobie poradzimy. Odyn nie stanie na drodze między tobą i naszym synem. Nie pozwolę mu nigdy, ale to przenigdy zakłócić twojej radości z bycia ojcem. Nikt tego ci nie odbierze, nie pozwolę im.

Nie uwierzył jej. Widziała to w jego spojrzeniu, widziała w zrezygnowanej postawie. Żadne zapewnienia nie były go w stanie przekonać. Dlatego dodała jeszcze:

- I twoja matka też na to nie pozwoli. Zobaczysz, Frigga nam pomoże.

Co do tego nie miała wątpliwości – mieli w żonie Odyna sojuszniczkę, jedyną osobę w Asgardzie, która nie spisała Lokiego na straty. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych nie widziała w nim zbrodniarza, groźnego dla otoczenia szaleńca. Dla niej był po prostu zagubionym chłopcem, może nieco zbuntowanym, ale wciąż jej synem. Tym samym, którego nauczyła sztuki iluzji i tym samym, któremu po wygnaniu Thora oddała władzę nad Asgardem. I tym, którego kochała bardziej niż rodzonego syna, choć nikomu by się do tego nie przyznała.

- Masz rację – Loki westchnął – matka może nam pomóc. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wszystko się skomplikuje, Sygin. Teraz jest prawie dobrze, z powodzeniem zapominam o tych barierach, o więzieniu, czuję się prawie jakbym był wolny. Bo... – waha się – bo jesteś przy mnie. Ale kiedy urodzi się nasz syn, nie będziesz mogła tu zostać. Lochy Valhalli to nie miejsce dla dziecka. Będziesz więc musiała odejść, by zająć się Narfim. A ja znów zostanę tutaj sam, tracąc moją namiastkę wolności... I nie – powiedział, kiedy zobaczył, że Sygin otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć – nie protestuj, tak to będzie musiało wyglądać. Nie pozwolą ci tutaj zostać z dzieckiem, z resztą ja też nie chcę. Pragnę dla naszego syna normalnej przyszłości, normalnego życia, a tutaj go nie znajdzie – zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – Widzisz więc, dlaczego nie cieszę się tą wiadomością. Zyskam syna, którego i tak pewnie nigdy nie zobaczę, i stracę ukochaną.

- Nikogo nie stracisz – powiedziała Sygin szybko – będziemy cię z Narfim odwiedzać, z resztą mam nadzieję, że jeszcze zanim się urodzi, opuścisz to miejsce – delikatnie pocałowała Lokiego, zaledwie muskając jego usta. – Przestań się zamartwiać, proszę, ciesz się myślą o twoim dziecku.

- Które będzie takim samym potworem jak ja – żachnął się Loki, a jego skóra przybrała niebieski odcień charakterystyczny dla Jotunów.

Sygin pokręciła głową.

- Nie zaczynaj nawet tej śpiewki – wyszeptała cicho i dotknęła jego dłoni, teraz już nie zwyczajowo chłodnej, a lodowatej. Azyna nie zerwała kontaktu ich skóry, już jakiś czas temu przywykła do temperatury Lokiego w jego jotuńskiej formie (od czasu do czasu, podczas największych uniesień, tracił nad tym kontrolę i wtedy wychodziło z niego dziedzictwo krwi) – uważam, że taki też jesteś piękny. I nie, nie jesteś potworem...

- To tylko twoje zdanie...

-...I twojej matki też. A inne głosy, cóż, nie powinny cię obchodzić. A że Narfi przejmie dziedzictwo Jotunheimu? Nie widzę w tym nic złego.


End file.
